


Blood Call

by grannielf2408



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Historical Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grannielf2408/pseuds/grannielf2408
Summary: The Kingdom of Formosus comes alive with the coronation of the new king. The city welcomes one and all, amongst them a group of traveling merchants and a circus troupe. Within the palace ground, a prince stands alone. On the surface, everyone appears to be who they are.But when the moon is full, there is no escape from the truth:One shall transform against his will.One is out for blood.One searches for the call.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Please suspend all disbelief. I know it's a fantasy story and suspension of disbelief is a given but two things might still be jarring here: (one) the story is set in fictional Europe and places/ideas will have Latin names whilst titles/clothes are English-based and (two) characters retain their Korean names and for the sake of familiarity, also retain certain Korean etiquette and honorifics.
> 
> 2\. Glossary of foreign words will be provided at the end of each chapter.
> 
> 3\. Ending not determined yet, may or may not have character death.

[ ](https://ibb.co/w7Y5Yym)

\- xxx -

It stood at the edge of the cliff, taking in the sight below. Its heightened senses could smell the blood of the living. A low growl escaped it, carrying the weight of struggle.

Its human mind, still conscious in this four-legged body, was desperately trying to ignore the bloodlust coursing through its vein. It had been successful the past few turnings but every time it resisted, the hunger for blood only got worse.

Its gaze shifted to the full moon above, raging internally at the glowing light that had pulled its wretched existence forcibly forth. Unable to help itself, it howled, long and mournful. 

Then it turned away from the cliff’s edge, dropping onto all fours, and burst forth into a run towards a cave that had been its sanctuary for the past few months. 

It was going to be a long night.

\-----

The howling did not go unnoticed. The hunter straightened, closing his eyes to discern the direction from where the howling came from.

_There_ , he thought, eyes snapping open, his head turning sharply to his right.

A sprawling terrain of mountains, nothing more like shadows against the illuminated night, greeted his sight. He scanned the heights, and there, at the edge of a cliff, was the reason for his presence at the Kingdom of Formosus.

_I've got you now. You're mine!_

Grinning widely, the hunter picked up his gear and sprinted off to claim his prize.

It wasn't long before he managed to find the creature’s trail. Years of training eventually brought him to the entrance of a cave, partially hidden by overgrowth. It looked to be small and narrow, a perfect hiding place for a creature such as his prize.

The hunter rolled back one of his shirt sleeves, and without flinching, nicked the skin of his forearm with the tip of his long, curved dagger.

Then he waited with bated breath.

It didn't take long, as he'd hoped. He'd done his research and knew this creature had not yet made a kill. 

But for such a creature, that bloodlust needed to be sated. Prolonging was only going to make it more frenzied, and eventually, it'd be a threat to humanity.

Out of habit, to ground his conviction, the hunter fingered the ornate bronze brooch pinned to his cravat, the metal cool to his touch. It bore the initials DCVA, underlaid with a motif of a bleeding heart. 

_De Consilio Venatores Animosus_. It was what he did for a living, hunting down dangerous creatures.

He heard the snarl, threateningly deep and guttural. It sent shivers of excitement along his spine. Lady Luck had certainly favored him, making this creature show up in the area he was patrolling.

He could almost hear his two partners berating him for going into a situation on his own yet again. But he had always been the lone wolf, no pun intended. Although his partners were skilled in their own right, he just couldn’t help himself from wanting to protect them and that would pull the team down.

By going in alone, all his focus would be on his hunt. And he knew there could only be two possible outcomes for him: alive (preferably) or dead. 

The snarl grew louder, and he could detect the air of anguish. This creature was trying to resist the call of his blood, but the hunter knew it was of no use. The blood that ran through him was imbued with magic, making him irresistible to such creatures. Because to be an effective hunter, one must be willing to be prey as well.

The overgrowth rustled; something was stepping forth from the darkness of the cave. The hunter tightened his grip on his dagger, made of steel inlaid with silver, the substance of which was poison to this particular creature. Anticipation coursed through him as he readied his stance.

Padding out, deliberate, with a fierce low growl, was a wolf. But this was no ordinary wolf, of course. Even on all fours, this wolf was clearly much bigger, its height probably at the level of the hunter’s waist. And its slender, muscled built was no doubt an echo of the human body it had emerged from. 

The hunter was no stranger to such a creature. But this one caught him by surprise, and he barely stifled the gasp escaping him.

_A silver werewolf?_

It was his first time seeing one. Silver werewolves were rare and in lore, there were very few mentions of them. There had been sightings but no one had ever managed to subdue one.

It led to speculation that silver werewolves might have been a more intelligent breed or able to retain much of their humanity, hence evading capture.

The hunter tried to remember what else he’d learned about silver werewolves. But it was hard to concentrate, for the one before him now was such a magnificent creature, with its silver fur almost glowing white in the soft moonlight.

_So beautiful…_

The thought came unbidden to the hunter’s mind but he couldn’t help it. This one was so different from the werewolves he’d faced in the past. Their furs were usually black or a dirty brown, coarse and grizzly. They seemed to bear ugly twisted expressions as well, the pain of turning etched upon their features. 

This silver werewolf looked fierce and feral but it was displaying caution, so different from the rabid werewolves he was used to facing. And its features were softened by the pair of bright, _intelligent_ , blue eyes, now staring at him.

The hunter swore he could see conflict in them, the struggle between human and beast.

The realization brought him back to his senses, and he shut down his thoughts, reverting back to hunter mode.

“There you are,” he drawled, tightening his slack hold on his dagger and extending out his bleeding forearm. “You want this, don’t you? Don’t fight it, come have a taste.”

The werewolf snarled, nostrils flaring, gaze reverted to the hunter’s arm. But then it actually shook its head, taking a step back, the human inside clearly trying to resist.

“It’s useless to fight it,” he taunted, even as he was unwittingly impressed by its resolve. “You cannot resist for long. If you’re not coming for me, then I’ll come for you.”

The creature snarled, baring its fangs threateningly. Its stance became defensive, muscles tightening, and it could either be flight or fight for this one.

The hunter was not going to let it choose flight. His heart had long hardened against creatures that were a threat to humanity. But as he prepared to bring down this silver werewolf, unexpectedly he felt a twinge of guilt.

_No! Move! Now!_ his rational mind shouted and his hunter instincts swiftly took over.

Quick as lightning he launched forward, aiming for the side of the werewolf where he’d deliver a surprise blow to its flank. The first wound was crucial, to get the blood poisoned and slow down the werewolf’s movement.

But the werewolf moved at the same time, possibly to escape, and the hunter could only manage to scrap his dagger at its shoulder.

A guttural howl escaped it. The hunter pivoted, wanting to take advantage of the werewolf’s surprise and pain, and lunged forth again, still aiming for the flank. 

But then the werewolf stood on its hind legs, drawing to its full height in which it towered over the hunter by a good few inches. Baring its teeth menacingly, it swiped its extended claws, and the hunter managed to sidestep in time to avoid the beast’s slashing.

However, he lost his footing and tumbled backward on the ground. The werewolf, seeing its chance, started lumbering over, but the hunter quickly rolled over to his side and barely missed being pounced on.

But just as he thought he was in the clear, the hunter felt his right leg being pulled hard. Reflex taking over, he turned his body and managed to kick the creature’s grip off him. He got up to his feet, slashing widely in order to get the creature to back away in defense thereby allowing him a few precious seconds to gather himself.

The werewolf was now livid. It dashed over to the hunter, baring its fangs again. Adrenaline pushed the hunter to run, eyes quickly scanning his surroundings to formulate a plan. A thick tree up ahead provided the perfect launching pad.

He ran straight for it, then jumped high, leaping onto the trunk -- 1, 2 steps -- before somersaulting over, just as the werewolf crashed heavily against it with a loud yelp.

The hunter landed perfectly on his feet. Pivoting quickly, he drew up his dagger, and rushed towards the disoriented creature, intending to plunge his blade into its back.

Suddenly the hunter saw the image of a man superimposed on the werewolf. An unclothed man, back facing him, skin smooth and unblemished except for the bleeding on his right shoulder where the hunter’s dagger had grazed the creature earlier.

It made the hunter pause in his track, confused. What was he seeing? Was that the werewolf’s human counterpart? But how was it possible? This was the first time it happened and he couldn’t recall any lore about it.

But there was no time to think further. The werewolf had regained its bearing and the image of the man had disappeared. The hunter knew he had to back off quickly. 

He turned to run. But the next thing he knew, he felt himself lifted off the ground then hurled to the ground, back hitting earth. Sharp pain radiated through his skull, blackness momentarily clouding his vision. 

And in the next moment as his sight regained, the hunter found himself pinned under the enraged creature.

_This is it!_ his mind screamed as the werewolf snarled, reared back its head and dived down, aiming for his throat. 

He was going to die.

\-----

_No, no, don’t do it! Don’t give in to your rage!_

Pointless, his sardonic self chided, even as he heard himself scream those words.

Because the wolf could not hear him, of course. He was not there, not really. 

He was actually trapped in a surreal dream.

One where he could only watch on helplessly.

The dreamwalker could feel tears running down his cheek, warm and real. He felt so very sorry for the wolf. Its soul had been calling out for help for the past few months, a cry so desperate it’d penetrated his dreams.

At first, he’d thought nothing of it. But with each dream, the call got stronger. When before it was as if he was looking through blurred lenses, gradually the dreams got more vivid.

He realized then what it meant was that he was moving closer to where the wolf was.

And tonight, it culminated to a point where it was as if he was physically there -- _here_ \-- within reach of the creature that had haunted his sleep.

So close, yet still so far.

He braced himself to see the wolf sink its fangs deep into that bastard hunter. But then the wolf stilled, jerking its head towards him. His breath caught as bright blue eyes stared straight at him. But those eyes clouded over with confusion, for there was no corporeal presence it could discern.

_Beautiful one, can you hear me?_

Through his tears, the dreamwalker shouted out his thoughts. When he saw what could only pass as surprise on the wolf’s expression, he felt a surge of hope.

_I am on your side. Listen to me… please, let the human go! Don’t give into your bloodlust. I hear you! I’m so sorry it took me so long to find you. But I’m here! I will find you and I swear I’ll do my best to help you. Wait for me! Can you do that?_

The wolf stood frozen, as if it couldn’t quite believe it was hearing things. He, too, could not quite believe he was heard by the wolf. 

But there was no time to make sense of things. He needed to believe for them both.

_I’m real! I hear you and I know you can hear me too. Run away for now. Please,_ he begged, pushing forth every ounce of conviction he could. _I’ll come find you, I promise!_

Its ears pricked. Finally, the creature seemed to realize it heard right. The dreamwalker could see the conflicting thoughts playing across the wolf’s features. 

_Wait for me_ , he pleaded again, willing his assurance to wrap itself like a warm cocoon around the wolf.

As if his intention was truly felt, the wolf visibly shuddered. With a howl, it leapt off the prone man on the ground, baring its fangs in warning.

_Go, beautiful one! Go!_

Its ears pricked again, gaze flickering back to the spot where the dreamwalker stood unseen. Then it turned away, lowering on all fours, and bounded into the belly of the night.

***

Glossary:

Formosus - Latin for beautiful

De Consilio Venatores Animosus - Latin for The Council of Bold Hunters


	2. (i) - Thief In The Night

_******* _

[ _**In your tender heart** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com)

[ _**The flame I kept** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com)

[ _**In my empty heart** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com)

_**[It's spreading all too soon](https://lyricstranslate.com) ** _

\- Burn The Floor -

* * *

\- xxx -

**_3 weeks earlier..._ **

The palace was buzzing with activity. Cheerful music filled the air as couples twirled across the ballroom, whilst others conversed over wine and food. 

The coronation earlier had transpired smoothly, and from Siwon’s vantage point, he could see the newly crowned king of Formosus seated upon his throne. To many, it would seem as if King Heechul was watching the festivity before him with a benevolent look, but Siwon was not fooled. 

From the way the new king was tapping his fingers on the throne’s arm and the tightness at his jaw, it was clear he was bored and would rather be anywhere than be stuck to his chair.

“The king is rather young, is he not?” 

The question pricked his attention. No doubt the question was asked by an outsider like himself. Siwon listened in to the conversation even as he kept his gaze on the king.

“Ah, don’t be fooled, Sir Hodong,” a lady replied. “His Majesty is actually approaching forty. But youthful looks run in the family. The late king was seventy-five when he passed on but everyone knew he looked at least two decades younger.”

Siwon had heard stories of the royal family of Formosus, one of which was about their legendary good looks. Clearly, it was no exaggeration because even from where he was standing, Siwon would be blind not to see how extraordinarily handsome King Heechul was. He’d even heard the people called their new king ‘fairest of the land’.

“Ah, is that so?” the man named Sir Hodong mused. “I heard the late king had three sons.”

“Yes, well, officially that is how the story goes,” the lady said, her voice dropping a notch. Siwon casually moved closer to the couple to hear them better. “Of course no one can have any doubt looking at His Majesty, who bears a strong resemblance to his father. The same goes for the third son, young Prince Ryeowook as well. But the second son, Prince Jongwoon, well, he is rather… different. He takes after the Queen the most, of course. But there are rumors he might not be the king’s.”

Siwon heard Sir Hodong gasp in shock. “Surely you cannot mean to say the Queen took on a lover? Just because the second prince doesn’t look like his father?”

“Shh, do be careful with your words!” his companion admonished. “If you see him, you’ll understand why. Of course, no one could say so publicly but we’re sure the royal family is aware of such a rumor. It is why we rarely see Prince Jongwoon in public. And on the rare occasions we do see him, he was always by his father’s side the most. It’s as if the king was trying to make it clear to everyone Prince Jongwoon was his son.”

“What is it that’s so different about the second prince?” Sir Hodong asked, echoing Siwon’s own curious thought.

He heard the lady sigh. “Well, if he makes his appearance later, you’ll know why. Ah, come now, the waltz is starting!” 

Indeed, the orchestra was starting to switch its pace, the notes now swelling long and sweet. Siwon took that as a cue to move away. The waltz was an intimate dance and he had no interest to be involved in any way, even as a spectator. 

As he navigated through the crowd, he spotted one of his brothers bowing in a flourish before a rather comely lady, no doubt asking her for the dance. Typical Eeteuk, the ladies’ man. But his interactions with the ladies were not just for pleasure; he also used them to gather juicy tidbits and also as a survey of sorts on the kind of jewelry they preferred.

He did not see Donghae around but knowing his brother, Siwon wagered he was more interested in dealing hands at the card room. The most artistic and hands-on amongst them, Donghae was responsible for conceptualizing much of their jewelry designs and more. But he was also equally adept at relieving the rich from their assets at the tables. 

As for Siwon, he was always more into networking and intel gathering. It was how he managed to secure an invitation for himself and his brothers to the palace, by being friendly with a high-ranking member of the court who had purchased several of their pieces recently.

The waltz started in full swing just as Siwon stepped out to the balcony. There was a gentle breeze in the air, and he took in a deep, refreshing inhale. Looking around, he saw there were others who made their escape to the balcony as well. Some bold ones were even slipping away to the gardens for a rendezvous instead.

_Well, might as well do a bit of exploring_ , he mused, taking off in the direction of the gardens himself.

\-----

Presently, Siwon found himself at the palace’s stable ground. There seemed to be no guards on duty, the softly-lit expansive area peaceful and idyllic, punctured only by the occasional neighing of the royal horses and cacophony of crickets and other night insects.

Siwon had a deep love for horseflesh. His favourite steed, a handsome chestnut stallion he christened as Raphael, came from a long line of Andalusian, a war horse breed known as 'the royal horse of Europe'.

Now within proximity of actual royal horses, Siwon toyed with the idea of checking them out. Surely there was no harm in taking a quick gander.

He made his way to the huge redbrick stable, keeping his footfall quiet as possible. As he neared, he was quite surprised to find that the doors were wide open.

Siwon’s first thought was that there might be stablehands still working. But he realized it was dark inside; the lanterns within were not lit.

He stepped back, looked around, and found a hanging lit lantern. He cautiously entered the stable with it, still rather puzzled why the doors were left open.

But then again, this was still the palace ground. Surely no one would dare commit a robbery? And who in the right mind would want to steal horses at night?

He wasn’t that far in when he realized there was someone else in the stable. There was light coming from inside one of the stalls. 

Quietly as possible, he headed over to the stall. Then suddenly, a figure came out, tugging at a horse that was seemingly neighing in protest. “Come on! Move it!” the figure hissed at the animal.

_A thief?_ Siwon wondered incredulously, barely making out that the person was wearing a thick hooded cloak.

The hooded figure did not seem to notice he had company, still focused on getting the horse to move. “Stop resisting!” he growled, then let out a curse.

“Hey, you! What do you think you’re doing?” Siwon shouted, deciding it was time to intervene. If this was really a thief, he needed to stop the man.

Startled, the figure turned to him. Unfortunately, the horse was spooked as well, and it neighed loudly, rearing up.

"Leo!" the man exclaimed, stumbling backward, losing his hold on the reins.

_Damn it!_ Siwon inwardly cursed. Swiftly he rushed forward, needing to control the agitated horse that looked about to just break into a run past them.

"Whoa, boy, calm down! Calm down!" he cajoled the beast. He managed to snatch its reins and swung the lantern he was holding close to it, a tactic he'd learnt to make it uncomfortable for a horse to rear up again. “Easy, easy…”

The horse resisted for a bit longer, still trying to rear up, to escape, but Siwon kept standing his ground. Eventually, it calmed down, and it allowed Siwon to give its nose a gentle rub.

“Leo…” the hooded stranger called out, and Siwon had momentarily forgotten he was there. The man roughly seized the reins from Siwon and patted the horse’s neck. “You idiot!” he scolded fondly. “Why are you acting up today, huh?”

Siwon realized he had misjudged the situation. “Uh, excuse me…”

The man turned to him sharply. “Why did you give us such a scare? I swear if Leo had gotten away, I'd have you executed on the spot!"

Something about the authoritative manner in which the stranger spoke alerted Siwon that this was a person of power or influence. 

"I thought you were a thief," he mumbled, dropping into a slight now. "My apologies."

The stranger let out a colorful curse. Lifting his head, Siwon carefully arranged his features to one that would suitably express deep regret; the man might not see his expression clearly but it was important to get into character.

The hood shadowed the man's own features, but Siwon could feel the weight of his glare. With such a person, the best thing to do would be to pander to his ego.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I thought I was doing the right thing but clearly, I've made a grave mistake." Siwon paused, breathing deep as if he was truly regretful. "If you find my action unforgivable, then I'm prepared to face any punishment. I am at your mercy."

A few moments of silence passed. Siwon let it be, confident in his masterful act at being remorseful yet willing to be accountable.

As expected, the stranger's ego was appeased. He sighed and waved a dismissive hand. "Forget it. The blame falls on me as well for appearing suspicious."

Well, that was unexpected. Siwon had rarely come across someone with power or influence who would readily admit to their own mistake. 

"Do you recognize who I am?" the man asked, and Siwon fancied there was a hint of wariness in the question.

He lifted his lantern higher but still couldn’t make out the man’s features. Not that it mattered; it'd be a while before he'd get to know the important people in the kingdom. Siwon shook his head. 

“Ah, not one of the stablehands, are you? Then are you here to steal a horse?”

“W-what?”

The stranger shrugged easily. “Just wanted to be sure. Clearly, you’re not, of course, else why would you think to stop me.” He cocked his head. "You're quite good with horses, aren't you? Do you ride?"

Siwon didn't like to be taken off guard. He was always the one in control. So it took him a moment to recover his wits because of the man's quicksilver mood changes and unexpected questions.

"Yes... I mean, I do ride."

The other nodded at this, as if satisfied with the answer. "Go get one of the horses then and let's go for a ride together. It's rare that I get to have company."

"I beg your pardon?" 

The stranger sighed in exasperation. "Do you not hear me or do you not want to come along?"

Siwon wondered fleetingly if he was imagining the situation. Why would this man invite _him_ to follow along? They were complete strangers! At which point of their short exchange had the stranger decided to establish trust in him?

"I… I hear you," Siwon found himself stuttering slightly, which was ridiculous for someone so self-assured like he was. He cleared his throat. "I'm just surprised by your invitation."

The hooded man cocked his head as he regarded Siwon. "Why would you be?" he asked, sounding genuinely baffled. "You’re not a stablehand, which means you're a guest. Since you’re here, doesn't it mean you are also looking to get away for a bit? Come now, let's not waste time. I'll wait for you outside."

Without waiting for a reply, the man then snapped lightly on Leo's reins, guiding the now-pliant horse out of the stables. Siwon stood gaping after the strange man for a moment before moving dazedly to look for a royal horse of his own.

***

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the little easter eggs from YeWon cafe date?
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are much appreciated.


	3. (ii) - An Unexpected Offer

*******

_[ **That voice calls you** ](https://lyricstranslate.com) _

_[ **A dance-like gesture** ](https://lyricstranslate.com) _

_[ **Deeper and deeper in my heart** ](https://lyricstranslate.com) _

_[ **It will spread deeply and burn** ](https://lyricstranslate.com) _

\- Burn The Floor -

* * *

\- xxx -

The stallion he had chosen was fast and powerful, matching up to Leo stride for stride. Together, they rode across a smooth, rolling hills course. Siwon was glad the stranger had asked him along. The ride was exhilarating and he felt alive, reality forgotten for a little while.

Eventually, they came to a stop by a lake. A smattering of stars and a waxing crescent moon adorned the night sky, gentle light glinting off the lake's dark surface. The surrounding was peaceful, and they rested atop their horses in companionable silence.

“Do you really not know who I am?” the man asked after a while, and Siwon belatedly noticed he had such a soft husky voice, musical almost.

“I’m afraid I don’t,” Siwon said apologetically. “I’m a traveling merchant, and it’s only been a few days since I came to the kingdom." Another realization hit him. "Forgive me, where are my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Siwon, of the Flagranti guild.” 

The man cocked his head, giving Siwon a quick once over. “A merchant, you say? Your bearing is much too refined to be anything but nobility.” 

Siwon smiled wryly. “You flatter me, kind sir, but I assure you I’m just a merchant. However, we do deal with nobility, since our trade is jewels.”

“We?”

“My brothers and I. We’re a family business from the time of our great-great-grandfather.” Siwon eyed the man before him. “And what of you, sir? Who might you be?”

The man sighed, turning his face away. “No one important. You may think me rude, but for the moment, I’d rather remain unknown.”

Judging by his words, it seemed the man was not just someone important; he was perhaps well-known to the people as well. But just who was he and why did he feel the need to remain anonymous even if for a little while?

However, Siwon knew the stranger’s reasoning was none of his business. This man clearly wanted some time alone, away from the crowd. 

"It seems I have imposed upon you with my unexpected presence."

The man turned back to him with a throaty chuckle. "On the contrary. I'm glad you're here. As I said, it is rare I have company." He must have seen Siwon's questioning frown for he laughed this time, hearty and resonant. "Just because I don't want to be known doesn't mean I don't appreciate company. But I do admit I am rather selective with the company I keep."

The stranger nudged his horse closer to Siwon, and now they faced each other astride. He pulled back his hood slightly, and with what little light the night offered, Siwon could finally see a sharp, young face that appeared handsome.

The other thing he noticed was a pair of soulful eyes, beckoning him with their intensity.

Those eyes held him in a steady gaze. "You must think me strange."

Siwon briefly thought of lying. "To be honest, yes. I also think you're too trusting."

"Because I asked you along?" When Siwon nodded, he smiled. "Someone who can calm a horse will always be in my good books. Besides, I know how to take care of myself."

The words were said lightly but Siwon could hear a dark undertone, as if the man was mocking himself.

"How long will you be in Formosus?" 

He should be used to it by now, the way their conversations would take unexpected turns. But Siwon still needed a moment to catch up with the man. 

"Possibly six months, at least. We tend to take a bit of time in each city to establish our presence and network, attend to business and such."

The stranger seemed to mull over this. "If it's alright with you," he began hesitantly, "could we meet often?"

Siwon was sure he heard wrong.

"I know we just met but I feel comfortable around you," the man hurried to say, clearly noticing Siwon’s surprise. "Actually, I don't have friends outside of --” he cut himself off, then cleared his throat. "What I mean is, I don't know a lot of people beyond my circle. You have an interesting trade so I think I could learn a lot from you."

The stranger looked sheepish now, and Siwon did not know why he found it rather amusing. The man had been unabashedly confident all the while, but at this moment he looked to be like a child almost.

But he had heard it, the loneliness that had crept into the man's voice when he said he didn't have friends. Siwon was no stranger to that feeling, once upon a time. 

The merchant in him wanted to say yes, to take up the stranger's offer of -- friendship, network? -- whatever it was. Being acquainted with someone of power or influence like him would make establishing Flagranti much easier.

But the part of him that was closed off to emotions warned him this would be a bad idea. Because strange as the man was, just the same, Siwon could not deny he’d found himself unexpectedly comfortable to be in his presence. 

"I have to go back," the stranger said, breaking the silence. "Tomorrow at three, the marketplace. At the fountain. I'll be there with a basket of sunflowers."

"Wait, what? But I have not agreed --"

"I have in mind to present the sunflowers to Lady Saeun, wife of Lord Sungmin." The man dropped his voice in a conspirational whisper. "He oversees Formosus's Charter of Merchants, if you must know."

Damn the man! He worked fast and knew exactly where to hit where it hurt. And who was he to be able to confidently plan a last-minute rendezvous with an important figure like Lord Sungmin? "You're not being fair," Siwon protested.

The stranger shrugged easily. "You don't have to meet me if you don't want to. I'm not forcing. But I do know making my acquaintance can open doors for your business." He cocked his head, proffering a sad smile. "Would it be so bad for us to be acquainted? I know we didn't get off on the right foot but that's water under the bridge, no?"

Siwon didn't answer. Because there was really no reason why they couldn't be acquainted; if anything, it’d only serve to benefit him. So why was he not rushing into this unexpected good fortune?

The man seemed to sense his hesitation. "To be clear, I'll wait no more than fifteen minutes." 

With that, he snapped at Leo's reins, then turned his horse around towards the direction of the palace. Leo trotted forward and Siwon made to follow suit. But the man, without looking back, suddenly raised a hand in a 'stop' gesture.

"Leave ten minutes after me, please," he said, his voice carrying over with the authority he displayed before. "If you’re not coming tomorrow, then I'd prefer if I could still remain unknown to you for the rest of tonight."

Siwon stilled, wondering what the man meant by that. But more pressingly, the thought of not knowing who the man was -- or seeing him again -- suddenly didn't sit well with him.

"Then how shall I address you tomorrow?"

At this, the stranger looked back over his shoulder in surprise. But his face soon split into a wide smile, and even in the relative darkness, Siwon thought it was a better look on the man. "Well, then, you can call me whatever you like."

Siwon could not help but chuckle. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," the man replied, though his smile seemed to falter slightly. "Because my given name might change you, and I'd like to remain anonymous to you for just a while longer."

Siwon heard it again, the underlying loneliness in the man's voice. He hated it for the other. "Then I shall call you… Yesung."

The stranger -- no, _Yesung_ \-- mouthed the name, testing it, owning it. "I like it. Tell me what it means tomorrow.”

Siwon merely nodded. Yesung grinned, gave a little wave, then spurred his horse forward.

But even after Leo and his rider were long out of sight, Siwon made no move to leave, still trying to understand the anxiousness that had settled in his chest.

***

Glossary:

Flagranti - Latin for passionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have mentioned earlier I read a lot of Regency and Victorian romances. And the setup here is, of course, historical. So I hope you all don't mind the 'old English' or formal English used in this fanfic. Think of it as if you're watching a sageuk, haha.
> 
> As usual, comments are much appreciated. 


	4. (iii) - A Royal Invitation

*******

[_**The night fell in the long darkness**_](https://lyricstranslate.com)

[ _**You came to me who was lost** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com)

[ _**Bright red torch** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com)

_[ **You dragged me like I was possessed**](https://lyricstranslate.com) _

\- Burn The Floor -

* * *

\- xxx -

The hushed silence that fell upon the ballroom made him nervous. It was the first time he was performing in front of such a large, distinguished audience.

Being a newcomer to the kingdom, Kyuhyun would never have thought he'd be invited to the palace. But apparently, the newly crowned king had heard of their troupe, and was particularly interested in his act, one where he would sing with a flock of dancing doves. It was a quite spectacular sight to behold, if Kyuhyun were to say so himself, and would certainly fit well into an occasion such as this.

He cast a glance at his best friends, Shindong and Eunhyuk, who had tagged along to help with logistics. They flashed him reassuring grins, waiting for his signal to release the doves from their cages.

Kyuhyun took a steadying breath and looked towards the king. His performance had been announced but he felt it was only right to get the go-ahead from the royal himself. King Heechul sensed his intent and smiled, nodding his encouragement for Kyuhyun to begin. Permission granted, Kyuhyun snapped his fingers, and moments later, he heard the opening of cages, followed by flapping wings.

Above him, thirteen doves flew in circles, waiting for his cue. The audience twittered with excitement. Kyuhyun turned towards the orchestra and gave a nod to start. Sweet music began to swell, breaking the silence. 

_Sway,_ he commanded with a flick of his hand as he started to sing. 

I was busy being chased

And running away with short breaths

I didn’t know how to calm my heart

That was pressing me on and about to burst

Why am I so young?

And why is the sky so high?

I jump tens and hundreds of times

But I’m still standing in the same place

_Flap. Formation._

You have on the biggest wings in the world

And you’re so beautiful

Now you can jump over everything,

Higher yea yea

The sky is spread out for beautiful you –

Touch the sky

As much as you believed, as much as you dreamed,

Tomorrow will definitely rise and shine

_Circle. Dive._

This moment shines with each and every color

This dazzling moment

That won’t ever come again is upon us

No one can stop us now

_Formation. Sway._

The world that is reflected in your eyes

Is speaking to me

We will overcome everything and go higher –

Higher yea

Feel the wind that is blowing

Onto beautiful you

As much as you were earnest, as much as you came here,

Tomorrow will definitely rise and shine

Kyuhyun ended his song with a sweeping flourish and was greeted with raucous applause. When he straightened, he saw that even King Heechul had gotten up to his feet, clapping enthusiastically.

He noticed then the two new figures who had flanked the king on each side. 

The shorter of the two, who was clapping politely, was pretty in features, with short black hair styled in coarse waves. He filled out the royal outfit he was wearing, and it didn't need a genius to figure out he was closely related to the king, a brother perhaps. 

The other one merely stood erect, hands clasped behind his back. Even from where he was standing Kyuhyun could see the person was beautiful. But he didn't seem to bear much resemblance to the other two, his features both simultaneously sharper and softer than theirs. His longish hair was also of a strange color, that of grey ash. Kyuhyun wondered at the man's relationship with the two royals, even though his outfit was similar to that of his shorter companion's.

His gaze was distant, expression stoic, as if his mind was elsewhere. Kyuhyun's pride took a hit; did his performance bore the other?

As if feeling Kyuhyun's eyes on him, the royal suddenly turned his head and they locked eyes for a moment.

Kyuhyun had the strangest feeling they'd met before.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give another round of applause for the wonderful performance by Agilis est Circus!"

The announcement forced Kyuhyun to look away, bowing to the audience with Shindong and Eunhyuk by his sides. When he raised his head again, his gaze flicked briefly to the royal who was now engaged in a conversation with the king.

\-----

"We're going to be sold out for days now, maybe even weeks!" Eunhyuk exclaimed excitedly.

They had packed up and were getting ready to leave. Their performance had marked the end of the coronation ball and the audience started dispersing after the king gave his closing speech and took his leave with his brothers.

_Prince Jongwoon._ The royal with grey ash hair was actually a brother of the king, the second son and current heir apparent.

Kyuhyun had noticed throughout the king's speech the prince looked visibly uncomfortable. He'd kept his gaze cast down, as if he didn't want anyone looking at him. 

"We really strike it lucky this time," Shindong agreed, grinning. 

"Let's go get something to eat at the tavern later. I'm starving," Kyuhyun suggested as they headed towards the entrance.

"Gentlemen!" a voice called out. "Agilis est Circus! A moment please!"

They stopped, turning round to find a tall, smartly dressed man approaching them. The man then gave a slight bow, smiling politely.

"My name is Hangeng, advisor to King Heechul. His Majesty has invited the three of you for a luncheon tomorrow. Here," he said, handing over a card.

Kyuhyun blinked, momentarily frozen by surprise. It was Shindong who took the card, which had the words 'Royal Invitation' embossed on it.

"T-thank you," Shindong said, bowing deeply. "This is such an honor!"

Seeing Eunhyuk dipping into a similar bow, Kyuhyun hastily followed suit, still not quite believing what had just happened.

The advisor chuckled as he implored them to straighten. "We will see you tomorrow then. Do not be late."

The three of them left the palace in dazed silence. They reached their encampment and were greeted by their fellow troupe members who were excited to know how the evening went. But Shindong sent them away, promising to share the juicy details the next day.

It was only later when the three of them were gathered at Shindong's makeshift office did the situation fully dawned upon them.

"Guys, we are invited to have a luncheon with the king tomorrow. Us! _Us!_ " Eunhyuk squeaked in disbelief, pacing up and down the room.

"We don't have anything nice to wear," Shindong sighed, always the pragmatic one. 

Kyuhyun tugged consciously at his clothes. His friend was right. They made enough to get by, and although they had good, clean clothes, they would still appear too shabby before the king.

And would Prince Jongwoon be there? Strangely, Kyuhyun found himself wanting to make a good impression.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go to a tailor and rent some nice clothes," he suggested.

Eunhyuk brightened at the idea. But Shindong, being the ringmaster and leader of their troupe, looked troubled.

"It might be too expensive, Kyuhyun-ah."

"But hyung," Eunhyuk objected before he could, "we're going to sit at the same table with the king! We have to look as best as we can!"

Shindong rubbed at his temples. There was no way to refute Eunhyuk, of course.

"Hyung, think of it as an investment. After tonight I'm sure we will have more people coming to our shows," Kyuhyun tried to reason. "And we can always take on extra jobs. I'll sell my remedies at the market or offer private singing lessons. Eunhyuk hyung can sell his famous tomato egg noodles. You can fix anything for a fee."

Shindong had a speculative look in his eyes. "But that might mean we will have to stay longer in the city in order to make back what we've spent."

Kyuhyun stared at his friend, knowing what it was the other was implying. Eunhyuk was also watching him. "We'll cross the bridge when we get there," was all he could say.

"Fine then. Your call."

They decided against going to the tavern and went to bed early. But Kyuhyun was still wide awake even though Eunhyuk had long succumbed to sleep. Excited as he was for the luncheon opportunity, he wondered if it would be alright to delay things a little.

_It should be fine, right?_

He fervently hoped so. 

***

Glossary:

Agilis est Circus - Latin for Versatile Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song sang by Kyuhyun is his duet with Tiffany - To The Beautiful You
> 
> And so we have finally come to the final unit i.e the Versatile unit. So to refresh your memory, we have:
> 
> a) Beautiful unit (Heechul, Yesung, Ryeowook) - Formosus royalty
> 
> b) Passionate unit (Eeteuk, Donghae, Siwon) - Jewels merchants of the Flagranti guild
> 
> c) Versatile unit (Shindong, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun) - Agilis est Circus members
> 
> I'm also including the other members of Super Junior. "Even if it is added or excluded, Super Junior is still SUPER JUNIOR." 
> 
> If you miss the guidelines in the beginning, do note that:
> 
> 1) The story is set in fictional Europe and places/ideas will have Latin names whilst titles/clothes are English-based
> 
> 2) Characters retain their Korean names and for the sake of familiarity, also retain certain Korean etiquette and honorifics


	5. (iv) - Of Dreams

*******

[ _**Show me the hottest dance** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com)

[ _**That makes me breathless** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com)

\- Burn The Floor -

* * *

\- xxx -

_He is here again._

_He is not in his own body. No, this is the body of the beast that resides in him. But for some reason, whenever he has dreams like this, he takes its form._ _He has no idea how he is consciously aware of the fact he is the wolf, when dreams are supposed to happen in the subconscious. But he has long given up in finding answers, accepting things as they are._

_He sees the world through the wolf’s eyes. But as far as he can tell, the wolf has no consciousness. It is still his thoughts that he’s hearing, his own emotions that he feels._ _In dreams like this, the beast is quiet. It’s as if it’s just enjoying the moment of solitude. He doesn’t feel its rage or bloodlust, which only seems to manifest with the light of the full moon._

_But he has been noticing that he tends to dream this way when he is feeling content, when something good has happened._ _He doesn’t know what to make of it. Does the beast appear because it wants to bask in the warm feelings contentment brings? Or does it appear as a reminder that such moments are precious far and few for him?_

_He lets the wolf be._

_\-----_

_The night is chilly._

_He’s not sure how it’s possible for him to feel the wind cutting into his bones. But he ignores it, concentrating instead on walking through the wooded area as if he knows his way._

_Presently, he finds himself in a familiar place. A cliff’s edge, the yawning chasm below like a bottomless abyss, hiding secrets within its depth._

_One of those secrets would be the identity of the lone wolf that sits at its edge._

_The dreamwalker steps closer, wishing he can reach out to touch the wolf. But as always, the wolf neither hears nor senses him. It stands still, watching only the black nothingness before it._

_“You’re here again, beautiful one?”_

_There is no reply, of course. But the dreamwalker doesn’t mind. On nights like this, it gladdens his heart he doesn’t see it suffering._ _But in a couple of weeks’ time, that will change. The wolf will be struggling to contain its bloodlust._

_“I wish I knew where you are, beautiful one. But I think I’ve come closer, at least. Will you wait for me? Just for a little while more? Because I’ll be here for a while; I have things to attend to.”_

_The wolf suddenly stirs, turning its massive head in his direction. The dreamwalker freezes, heart in his throat. Did the creature hear him?_

_Blue eyes, blazing bright even in the relative darkness, seem to bore into his. But then the wolf looks to the sky, and howls. It keeps howling -- long, short, pauses here and there -- and there’s just something strange about it, almost as if it is… singing._

_The dreamwalker is confused. The creature has never done something like this before. Did something happen to trigger this strange behavior?_ _“Beautiful one…” he is about to say, but suddenly his vision blurs and his surroundings begin to dissolve._

_This dream is coming to an end._

\-----

Jerking awake, the hunter instinctively reached for the dagger he kept under his pillow.

Breathing harshly, his eyes automatically scanned his surroundings, looking out for dangers. But soon he realized he was safe, and that he was just having a nightmare.

Dragging a palm across his face, he forced himself to calm down. It’d been a while since he had that nightmare. What had triggered it? Was it something he heard? Something he saw? A scent? A memory or a feeling? The hunter tried to recall but his mind was still rather foggy with sleep.

Quietly, so as not to wake up the other occupant of the room, the hunter slipped out of bed. He headed to the office, where their strongest brandy was kept. He lit a candle, poured himself a glass, and sat down on a chair nursing his drink.

Wanting to mute out the lingering memory of his nightmare, he thought about their purpose in Formosus. How long would they be in the kingdom for, he wondered. Now that there were a few things happening that they didn’t account for, their plans might have to change.

But for now, the issue of the creature was still under wraps. The locals thought nothing of it, thinking it was just a stray wolf. This kingdom seemed sheltered from the presence of the supernatural, which was good; the less the people knew, the better it was for them. The Council made it a point to show up before things could get messy, because a witch hunt was only going to agitate such creatures. 

And it seemed they had arrived in good time. There was about three weeks more before the advent of the next full moon. The hunter closed his eyes, savoring his drink, anticipating the rush the hunt would bring.

But then an unexpected image crossed his mind. The rush for the hunt dissipated, replaced instead by a peculiar thrill at the thought of seeing that person again.

***

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's confused, here's the timeline so far:
> 
> Prologue - a future event
> 
> Chapters 1 to 4 (and future chapters until otherwise stated) - takes place 3 weeks earlier before the events in Prologue


	6. (v) - Just A Luncheon

*******

[ _**The dawn is near** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com)

[ _**You raise me up** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com)

[ _**Burn down the dark night** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com)

[ _**Burn down my whole heart** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com)

\- Burn The Floor -

* * *

\- xxx -

The drawing hall was massive, interiors gilded with gold, beautiful portraits adorning the walls. But they were told it was the _smallest_ saloon, meant to entertain an intimate circle of people. 

The dining table sat six, covered in an elaborate brocade tablecloth that certainly cost more than the clothes they were wearing. Gold tableware were laid in place, and the centerpiece was a beautiful bouquet of lavender and baby breaths set in a crystal vase. 

Across him, Eunhyuk was visibly squirming in his seat, clearly out of place. Shindong, seated at the opposite side of the head of the table, looked calm though his eyes wandered appreciatively around the room.

Kyuhyun pulled at his cravat a little, not used to the feeling of having cloth tied around his neck. They all looked decently dressed in their rented clothes, and the advisor Hangeng had even complimented them on their appearance.

He glanced at the two empty seats beside him and Eunhyuk respectively, and felt his stomach twisting slightly. As he anticipated, the royal brothers would be joining the luncheon as well. Unconsciously, he sat up straighter.

"How do you both look so calm?" Eunhyuk stage-whispered.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. The other was older than him but at times behaved like the baby amongst them. 

"Hyung, calm down. It's just a luncheon." 

“ _Just_ a luncheon?” Eunhyuk squeaked. “Am I the only one who understands the surreal situation we’re in right now?”

Shindong sighed. “No, but it’s enough that you’re doing the panicking for us.”

Kyuhyun opened his mouth to tease his agitated friend further, but the door suddenly opened and Hangeng stepped through.

“Gentlemen, please rise. His Majesty, King Heechul, and the Royal Highnesses Prince Jongwoon and Prince Ryeowook,” he announced.

The three of them scrambled to their feet just as the king breezed in, followed by his brothers. “Gentlemen, so glad you can make it,” the royal greeted with a smile, his tone genuine. 

Kyuhyun and his friends went into a deep bow and remained so until the king gave them leave to sit.

Slowly, Kyuhyun lowered himself into his seat. Now his nerves were starting to fray and he didn’t dare look up, preferring to stare holes into his plate.

“Now, now… no need to feel awkward around us,” the king chided, laughter in his voice. “Look up, all of you.”

Kyuhyun dared to glance at Shindong. Their leader looked quite discomfited, but as expected, he gamely raised his head. “T-thank you, Your Majesty. We’re honored to be here.”

Taking the cue, Kyuhyun raised his head, as did Eunhyuk. They both offered similar thanks to the king.

“That’s better. Hangeng, you may ask them to start serving,” King Heechul instructed, then looked at the three of them in turn before settling on Shindong. “I take it you’re the oldest?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“What are your names?”

“My name is Shindong, I’m the ringmaster and leader of the troupe. Eunhyuk here is an aerialist and dancer. Kyuhyun sings, as you know, but he is also an animal trainer.”

The king leaned forward on the table, propping his chin in one hand. “Interesting! Tell me a bit more about your troupe and the acts that you have.”

As Shindong answered the king, Kyuhyun took the opportunity to discreetly study the royal brothers. Up close, King Heechul was even more striking, his beauty the kind that would make one stop and stare in awe at the first glance. When he wasn’t smiling, it would seem as if he was a marble sculpture, his beauty cool and untouchable.

Seated to the king’s left and just next to him, Kyuhyun’s impression was that Prince Ryeowook had a more muted beauty. Where his first brother would appear cold like marble, he radiated earthy warmth, like clay. He was listening attentively to Shindong, with an open smile on his face, and Kyuhyun thought the youngest prince looked extremely charming.

But the one that drew his attention the most was that unsmiling second prince seated next to Eunhyuk. Prince Jongwoon seemed lost in thought, staring blankly at the steaming bowl of soup that had been placed by a server. 

If Kyuhyun had thought the prince was stunning last night, in the day, his beauty was breathtaking. To Kyuhyun, the man appeared almost like a doll or a painting, and the more one would look at him, the more one would find it hard to look away. But the prince seemed a little fatigued, as if he didn't get much sleep.

“I’ll be sure to arrange for a private performance at the palace,” King Heechul was saying. “Let’s have the soup first before it turns cold.”

They waited till the king had his first spoonful before tentatively following suit. On his own first spoonful, Kyuhyun wanted to cry. He’d never tasted such delicious pumpkin soup before. It was rich and beautifully spiced, instantly warming the soul.

“Jongwoon-ah, are you not going to eat?”

Kyuhyun glanced to see the king frowning in concern at his wool-gathering brother. Prince Jongwoon seemed to snap back to the present and wordlessly dug into his soup with little enthusiasm.

“The song that you sang last night, was it your own composition?”

Startled, Kyuhyun turned to the man who was talking to him. “Oh, yes, it is.”

Prince Ryeowook smiled softly. “I thought so. The lyrics are heartfelt. You’re really talented then, Kyuhyun-ssi. You also have a really good voice. I enjoyed your performance last night.”

“He was actually a little jealous,” the king interjected, earning him a playful slap on the arm from the younger. “To be honest, the three of us enjoy singing as well. But my singing is nothing compared to my brothers.”

“Yes, I’m really good,” Prince Ryeowook said as a matter-of-factly, “but Jongwoon hyungnim is unmatchable.”

“I don’t like playing favorites but personally, I like our Jongwoonie’s voice the best too,” King Heechul said, smiling fondly as he reached to grasp his brother’s hand.

Prince Jongwoon looked up, staring at his brothers, blushing slightly. “What are you two saying?” he said, speaking for the first time.

Kyuhyun would never have imagined such a husky baritone to be coming out of the doll-like prince.

Ignoring his brother, King Heechul turned to Kyuhyun. “Actually the reason we’ve invited you today is because our Ryeowoogie would like to get some guidance on singing and performing. I’m to be married in a couple of months and he’d like to gift me a performance.”

“And I’m still hoping Jongwoon hyungnim would join me in a duet as well.”

The second prince looked pained at this. “Ryeowook-ah…” he seemed to warn.

Kyuhyun was at a loss. He exchanged glances with his friends, who looked equally shocked. There was just too much to take in. The third prince wanted guidance from him? The king was getting married? And what was that strange tension between Prince Jongwoon and Prince Ryeowook?

“Come to think of it, it’d be nice if your troupe could perform at my wedding as well,” the king said, dispelling the sudden awkwardness that had settled. “Would you consider it, Shindong-ssi?”

“Oh, well… it’d be an honor but…” he trailed off, looking to Kyuhyun. 

“I’m sure we can arrange something,” Kyuhyun assured Shindong, then turned to the king. “We’ll try our best to accommodate.”

“Excellent!”

The rest of the luncheon went on without further incident. After dessert was done, Prince Jongwoon asked to be excused. 

"Where is that boy off to this time?” King Heechul was saying, and Kyuhyun realized he'd been watching the second prince leave.

As he turned his attention back to the present company, slightly embarrassed, he heard Prince Ryeowook sigh. 

“Well, I have to be off too. Duty calls," the king said airily. "I’ll leave the three of you with Ryeowook. Hangeng will be in touch to arrange payment and such. It was nice meeting all of you, gentlemen. We'll meet again, I'm sure."

“Not how you would expect a king to act?” Prince Ryeowook suddenly asked when they were left on their own, looking amused. When none of them answered, he just laughed. 

“Our parents raised us to be grounded. But Heechul hyungnim is the most carefree of us. Being a king burdens him but he knows as the eldest, he can’t run away from his responsibility.”

“What about Prince Jongwoon?”

Aghast, Kyuhyun realized he’d blurted out the question without thinking.

Prince Ryeowook eyed him a little too intensely for his liking. "What about him?” 

Really, he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. _Idiot, what were you thinking?_

"I… I just noticed he is rather quiet. Forgive me, I didn't mean any offense."

"Jongwoon hyungnim is not comfortable around strangers," the prince said lightly but Kyuhyun could see the guarded expression on his face. "But he's actually a rather amusing person once you get to know him."

Kyuhyun could only nod. Thankfully, Prince Ryeowook switched the subject, enquiring about Kyuhyun's schedule and they discussed the best possible timings for him to come to the palace. 

\-----

When they left a little while later, Eunhyuk couldn't contain his excitement, skipping merrily along the street. He was genuinely happy that Kyuhyun would be giving private lessons to Prince Ryeowook.

"Do well, brat! Don't mess things up!"

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at his friend but the wide grin he was sporting said much of his own excitement; in fact, he’d be starting the first lesson the very next day.

Shindong placed a hand on his shoulder. "Seems like we're going to get back our investment sooner than expected," he said with a laugh. "But are you sure it'll be alright to stay longer than usual?”

Kyuhyun's smile faltered, feeling a twinge of guilt. "I… hope so."

"But it's been fine so far, right?" Eunhyuk asked. When Kyuhyun nodded, he shrugged. "Then don't worry too much. You've got a good thing going on here so concentrate on that. But Kyuhyun-ah, be careful around Prince Jongwoon should you cross paths with him again."

Kyuhyun nearly stumbled in his surprise. He stopped walking, staring at his friend. "What do you mean, hyung?"

Eunhyuk came to a stop as well, crossing his arms, expression shrewd. "I know you, brat. The way you look at the prince is the same look you'd get when you come across a stray animal."

Cheeks burning, Kyuhyun tried to recall the luncheon. Had he really been staring at the second prince so much to the point Eunhyuk had noticed it?

"Kyuhyun-ah, the prince is just… different,” his friend went on. “I’ve heard the rumors, people are saying he’s not the late king’s son. But that is none of our business. So don’t think of him as someone who needs saving or caring. I don't think he'd appreciate being thought of that way."

“I wasn’t thinking of him in that way!” Kyuhyun protested. He wasn’t even aware of such a rumor going on about the second prince. But now he understood why the royal had seemed uncomfortable at the ball and what Prince Ryeowook’s words really meant.

The cravat around his neck felt tighter for some reason. “A-anyway, let’s get out of these clothes,” he said, starting to walk again.

“Ugh, you’re right!” Shidong said, trying to do side twists. “I don’t know how nobles can stand being in such tight clothes all day!”

“Oh, speaking of which, did you see that large diamond brooch the king was wearing?” Eunhyuk piped in. “It’s the size of an egg!”

Their talk quickly took on a lighthearted turn, recalling the things they’d seen and experienced. And if Kyuhyun seemed a little too enthusiastic with his praises for the food, no one said anything. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyungnim is a more formal version of hyung. I thought it'd be more appropriate to use this considering they are royalty.
> 
> Don't you find Eunhyuk cute so far, haha? As for Kyuhyun, I try to incorporate as much of his real personality in the fic (namely his obsession for staring at Yesung, lol). 
> 
> If you guys don't mind, if you're on Twitter, could you give a shout-out to this story? I'd love for people to read this, because I don't think so far there are any other Renaissance-inspired fanfics out there.
> 
> p/s: Just in case you're not sure what a cravat is, this is it: https://tinyurl.com/cravatbc


	7. (vi) - The Sunflower Man

*******

[ **_I am in you_ ** ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/burn-floor-burn-floor-english-translation.html)

[ **_You're in me_ ** ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/burn-floor-burn-floor-english-translation.html)

[ **_Never turn it off_ ** ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/burn-floor-burn-floor-english-translation.html)

[ **_Once again like this_ ** ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/burn-floor-burn-floor-english-translation.html)

\- Burn The Floor -

* * *

\- xxx -

It had been a lucrative day so far, most of their new clientele referred to them by Lord Changmin, the royal secretary whom Siwon had connected with and had graciously extended the invitation to the coronation ball.

“Seems we’ve made in a day the amount we made for a whole month at the last town,” Eeteuk commented, leafing through the accounting ledger.

“This place has a good potential to be one of our strongholds,” Donghae chimed in, picking up a gold bracelet studded with rubies and giving it a polish. “People here have deep pockets. The nobles are decent so far, the royal family seemed friendly too.”

“You did well, Siwon-ah,” Eeteuk praised. “Great job getting acquainted with the king’s cousin.”

Siwon nodded absently. The mention of Lord Changmin, the king's cousin, made him wonder if the man would happen to know of Yesung. Clearly the latter would have some connection with the court, possibly the royal family as well, given his familiarity with the palace grounds and access to important figures like Lord Sungmin.

At the thought, Siwon checked his pocket watch. He’d need to leave soon if he was going to make it in time for his appointed meeting.

“You going off somewhere?” 

He lifted his gaze to Donghae, who was eyeing him questioningly. “Yes, well… I am meeting someone later at three.”

His brother suddenly grinned. “Ah, what's she like?”

“You’re meeting a lady?” Eeteuk exclaimed, snapping the ledger shut. “Details please,” he demanded, removing the pair of wire-framed glasses he was wearing. Just like that, he went from being a respectable merchant to a gossiping hag.

Siwon’s gaze flitted in disbelief between the two. “What on earth are you both talking about? Why are you assuming I’m meeting with a lady? Which I’m not, by the way.”

Donghae’s grin faltered. “You’re not?” He looked genuinely crestfallen. “But you’ve been checking your watch every now and then. And you’ve been acting a little strange the whole day.”

“I’ve been acting strange?” Siwon echoed, trying to think back on what he’d done to warrant such an observation.

Eeteuk stroke his chin thoughtfully. “Now that you mentioned it, I agree, Donghae-ah. I thought he was just a bit frazzled with the number of people coming in. But he did seem to be rushing slightly in dealing with the clients. Come to think of it, he wasn’t being his usual charming self either.”

Donghae jabbed a finger excitedly in Eeteuk’s direction. “Yes, yes! I knew something was a little off when I didn’t hear much giggling from the ladies today.”

Siwon gaped at the two. “Are you both mad? How is that me being strange? And even if that’s the case, what has it got to do with me supposedly meeting with a woman?”

The oldest amongst them sighed, stepping from beyond the counter. He approached Siwon and gave a brotherly pat on the shoulder. “My dear young sapling, you’ve much to learn.” 

Donghae barked out a laugh. Siwon shrugged Eeteuk’s hand off him, frowning at the elder. “Are you making fun of me?”

Unperturbed, Eeteuk busied himself with fixing Siwon’s cravat. “Siwon-ah, when a man is acting strange, it means he’s either worried or excited. Now, we all know you’re not a worrywart, so that can only mean you’re excited about something. We’re in a place where we are surrounded by beauties. So the natural conclusion to draw is that you’re meeting with one.”

“Are you sure you’re not meeting with a lady?” Donghae asked, sidling up to them.

“For the last time, no!” Siwon snapped. “If you must know, I’m meeting with someone who will introduce me to Lord Sungmin who oversees the Charter of Formosus’ Merchants.”

His brothers exchanged quick looks, clearly surprised. “Siwon-ah, I know you’re really good at networking but I didn’t expect you to work this quickly.”

“Luck, really,” Siwon muttered, avoiding Eeteuk’s gaze.

Donghae clapped him on the back. “Luck or no, that’s still impressive. You’re the best! Though it’s such a shame you’re not meeting up with a nice lady,” he said with a cheeky grin. “You’re wasting away your good looks.”

Siwon shoved at the other lightly. “I think Eeteuk hyung does enough skirt-chasing for the three of us.”

Said brother sighed dramatically, moving back to his place at the counter. “It doesn’t hurt to let loose a little, Siwon-ah.”

The words might be said in jest but Siwon understood its implication. Their lifestyle, moving from place to place, made settling down almost impossible. Till they could step back for good, the only way they could enjoy any company was to be flippant about it.

But unfortunately, Siwon didn’t know how to do that. Emotions had always been a sore spot for him, an anchor to life he did not need. Aside from the two men before him, he really had no use for other types of intimate attachment, not even friendship. Everyone that he’d come into contact with were merely tools, a means to an end.

Leaving their rented store a little while later, Siwon was still mulling over the exchange earlier. He had no regrets with this life he’d chosen. He’d learnt to be comfortable with the sacrifices he needed to make. He had to. He was no saint, of course. There had been times when a sweet smile directed at him made him wonder briefly if he should, like Eeteuk said, ‘let loose a little’.

But self-preservation always prevailed; it would _always_ prevail. 

Yet what did it mean when his heart skipped a beat as he spotted a hooded figure with a basket of sunflowers? Why was it that, with each step closer, he also had the urge to turn back? 

He supposed he felt an affinity for the hooded stranger because loneliness was something he understood too well. But there was something else that was drawing him to the man and he was not quite sure what it was.

The marketplace was not as crowded at this time, and there were only a handful of people resting at the fountain. But the hooded stranger sat hunched over, still trying to protect his identity, it seemed.

Siwon came to stand in front of the man. “Yesung-ssi?”

There was no answer. Siwon frowned; was he mistaken? He looked around but there was no other hooded person with a basket of sunflowers. He checked his pocket watch. It was just five minutes past three.

_Maybe he didn’t hear me_ , he thought. Siwon cleared his throat, raised his voice a little higher. “Excuse me, but you are Yesung-ssi, aren’t you?”

The stranger stirred, lifting his head slightly, then grabbed the basket of sunflowers at his side and thrust it to Siwon. 

“Take this and head to Mus et Lepus coffeehouse,” the figure spoke, and Siwon instantly knew it was not Yesung. 

Siwon felt a rising annoyance. “What is this? Am I being sent on a fool’s errand?”

The figure got to his feet, the movement so sharp and swift it caused Siwon to be on alert. The man pulled back his hood, revealing a handsome boyish face. 

“You will not speak in such an ignorant manner,” he warned. Even though he stood only at eye level to Siwon, his demeanor was still rather intimidating. “Go now,” he said, pointing south. “I’ll follow from behind.”

Had this been an ordinary man, Siwon would have thrown the basket in his face and walked away. He was not interested in being a game for some bored noble. But this man had the bearings of someone with military training, which meant he was perhaps a personal guard.

Just who the hell was _Yesung_?

There was only one way to find out, of course. Reluctantly, Siwon turned towards the pointed direction and walked. 

\-----

Mus et Lupus was a quaint two-storey building, tucked in between a florist and a millinery. Upon entering the coffeehouse, aside from the delightful assault of coffee and pastries on the senses, Siwon quickly noticed the understated elegance of its decor as well as its distinguished patrons.

They were soon greeted by a tall, well-dressed gentleman. “Ah, the sunflower man,” he said, gazing at Siwon with a gentle, knowing smile. “Welcome to Mus et Lupus. My name is Zhoumi, owner of this establishment.”

Siwon took the man’s outstretched hand in a shake. “I am Siwon, jewels merchant, of the Flagranti guild.”

“Ah, I’d heard there’s a new jewelry store that opened along Argentum. Might that be yours?”

“Indeed, it is.”

“I think that is enough pleasantries, Zhoumi-ssi. We better not keep him waiting,” Siwon’s dour companion cut in.

Zhoumi turned to the man with a placating smile; it seemed he was used to dealing with the other. “Yes, of course, Kibum-ssi. Come, allow me to escort the both of you.”

They climbed up to the second floor, where Zhoumi then guided them to a closed room at the end of the hallway. There were two men standing outside the door, one of them wearing a similar hood to Kibum’s.

_More guards?_

“Kangin-ssi,” the coffeehouse owner greeted the hooded man, and received a wordless nod in return. The one named Kangin, tall and well-built, turned to knock on the door; two successive raps, a pause, then three more raps; Siwon recognized it as coded permission. The other man, strong-jawed and aloof looking, merely stood in silence.

A few moments later, the door swung open. Standing at the doorway, partially blocking one’s view of the interior, was a jovial looking man whose attire indicated he was a noble. 

When the other four around him dropped into a bow, Siwon swiftly followed suit. “My lord,” Zhoumi said thereafter. “May I introduce Siwon-ssi. Siwon-ssi, this is Lord Sungmin, Earl of Bellus.”

“Ah, Siwon-ssi,” Lord Sungmin greeted warmly, even as he peered in interest at Siwon. “I’d been notified of your arrival.”

“My lord, it’s an honor,” Siwon managed to say, though he was still trying to recover from the sudden introduction.

The earl extended a card. “You may call upon me tomorrow at noon; we shall discuss further on business and such.”

Siwon accepted the card, then stared at it, dumbfounded. It bore the address of a residence. So he was to call on Lord Sungmin at his house? Siwon looked up in surprise at the smiling noble. “I… Thank you, my lord.”

“Do not mention it. And I see you have something to pass along?”

For a moment Siwon was confused, but then remembered he was holding on to the basket of sunflowers. Yesung mentioned yesterday it was meant for Lady Saeun. “Forgive me, these are for your wife.”

Lord Sungmin accepted the basket with a grin. “Thank you, Siwon-ssi. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He passed the basket to the aloof-looking guard. “Let’s go, Yunho-ah."

"Yes, my lord."

The whole exchange happened so fast, Siwon wondered if he was imagining things even as he found himself stepping to the side, bowing in farewell as the earl and his guard brushed past them. But then Zhoumi called out his name and the next thing he knew, he was being ushered into the room.

The sound of the door shutting finally alerted Siwon to the present. Large French windows allowed sunlight to stream into the room, making it bright. He gazed around the room, taking in walls that were lined with shelves of books and a cozy fireplace with a hanging oval mirror. In the middle of the room was a square white marble table, with four ornately-designed high back red armchairs around it.

Seated on one of the armchairs, with his back facing Siwon, was a hooded figure.

There was that skip in his heart again.

“Would you care to join me, Siwon-ssi?”

That voice. There was no doubt now. Siwon moved forward, fists clenched, ready to demand some answers. He came to stand behind the chair opposite the seated man, and saw nothing but the top of the other’s hooded cloak. 

“Yesung-ssi, what is the meaning of this?” he questioned, voice tight with displeasure. “Why was Kibum-ssi the one waiting for me and why are you here instead?”

He heard the man sigh. “Won’t you have a seat first?”

Siwon came close to snapping at the man. But he reined in his temper, scraped back the chair, and took his seat.

For a few moments, there was silence. Then Yesung reached up, and slowly pulled back his hood.

Part of Siwon wanted to just roll his eyes at the other's theatrics; if Yesung was expecting him to be shocked, well, he was not going to give him the satisfaction…

Siwon's thoughts trailed as he found himself locking gaze with a pair of sharp eyes the color of amethysts. 

For what seemed like an eternity, he forgot to breathe, those eyes trapping him with their intensity as they did the night before. But somehow he managed to find the willpower to break away, his gaze now starting to take in a face that was at once both familiar and unfamiliar.

Siwon was no stranger to good-looking people. And last night, he’d already gotten the impression Yesung was a handsome man. But now in the day, the person in front of him was something else entirely. The only word Siwon could conjure up was… _ethereal_.

And that hair, such a unique color of spun silver. It had to be a genetic abnormality but Siwon thought it gave Yesung an otherworldly appearance.

”It seems you finally recognize me?” 

The question snapped Siwon out of his musing. He saw Yesung staring at him with a pained expression, almost as if he was disappointed.

Siwon frowned, realizing what the reveal was for. "No, unfortunately, I still don’t."

He must have sounded genuinely confused, because it was Yesung's turn to frown. "Were you not at the ball last night?"

"Last night? You mean, after the ride?” Yesung nodded. "I did return to the ball for a while, but merely to let my brothers know I was going off first. I left just after the circus performance was announced."

Almost immediately, Yesung brightened, leaning forward excitedly. "Is that so? Do you speak the truth?"

"Yes, you can verify it with my brothers if you like."

"No! No, that won’t be necessary. I'll just take your word for it," Yesung said hastily. 

Did something happen at the ball after he left? This morning over breakfast, he’d briefly heard his brothers rehashing details from the night before, but Siwon had tuned them out, concentrating on reading the newspaper instead.

No matter. He could always ask them later. Now he had more pressing questions to ask. Siwon leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "So will you be telling me who you are and why you are here in this coffeehouse?"

Yesung averted his gaze. "To your second question, it is because I wasn't sure you'd be coming and I didn't want to risk being discovered. As for the first question…" he trailed off, lifting his gaze back to Siwon.

There was just something about those dark jeweled eyes that made him transfixed. Siwon hoped he wasn't showing it, but he was trying to fight a strange urge to stand up and lean across the table to see those eyes up close.

"Would it be possible if I am known as Yesung to you for just a little longer?” the other was asking. “Eventually I'm sure you'll find out who I am, but for now -- for however long you'd remain in the dark -- I'd like to just be Yesung."

He heard it again, the loneliness. The man's words from last night came to mind. 

_Because my given name might change you..._

The rational part of him started screaming for self-preservation. If he continued with this madness, he'd be pulled in too deep. He was already going against the grain by meeting the man in the first place, even if he were to pretend it was for the sake of getting an introduction to Lord Sungmin.

But now he'd been given the chance to walk away, so he should take it. Yet those eyes would not let him. They were silently imploring for a chance.

A chance to _exist_.

Siwon closed his own eyes; he needed to think without being influenced. But the darkness, of not seeing, immediately felt uncomfortable. And a tiny voice he thought he'd long suppressed suddenly whispered, _Maybe just this once._

Opening his eyes, he saw the other watching him carefully, with hope.

It was his undoing.

"Yesung… it means art-like voice."

For a moment, the man froze. Then he smiled, soft, almost grateful. "Is that so? Thank you. It's a thoughtful name."

Siwon could only nod, not trusting himself to speak.

***

**Glossary:**

Mus et Lupus - Latin for Mouse and Rabbit

Argentum - Latin for silver

Bellus - Latin for beautiful  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally YeWon meet in the day~ So happy this chapter is finally up!
> 
> I'm not sure if any of you are just purely YeWon fans or KyuSung fans, but I do hope you still read each part diligently, haha. I love both very much, though YeWon edges out a bit more for me since I've liked this pairing far longer. I'm also a longtime 2Woon fan, which is why I'm also excited to be introducing Kangin here (but in this story, it's platonic relationship only).
> 
> That said, the endgame pairing is still not determined yet, as I'm really just writing as and when inspirations hit, so whether it's KyuSung or YeWon, I hope you guys can still enjoy the story as it is.
> 
> p/s: I'm mainly basing the characters off their Renaissance photoshoots. So Yesung, besides having that beautiful silver hair, appears to be wearing dark purple/blue galaxy contact lenses. So for this story, those shall be his attributes.


	8. (vii) - Passing Ships

*******

**[ _Your both hands and feet_ ](https://lyricstranslate.com) **

**[ _Move as if you're on a spell_ ](https://lyricstranslate.com) **

\- Burn The Floor -

* * *

\- xxx -

_Art-like voice. Yesung._

He’d never known another name for himself. He was always Jongwoon. The second son of King Sooman. The supposed bastard child, even though he was of his father’s blood through and through.

But to that man, he was unknown. With that man, he could forget who he was.

It was… liberating.

Steps unhurried as he walked towards the music room, Jongwoon smiled absently as he recalled the conversation he’d had with Siwon. They had conversed for a while about the other’s business. To him, the life Siwon and his brothers lived sounded incredibly fascinating. They got to travel around, meet new people and experience new things. 

He wished he could do that as well, go from city to city, be a stranger, the reality of who he was of little importance. But unfortunately, he was trapped in a golden cage. And there was a more perilous reason as to why he could never, ever leave.

The thought of it darkened his mood, and he unconsciously held his elbow, recalling excruciating pain he’d never get used to.

“Are you alright?”

The question startled him back to the present. He glanced to his right, seeing the concerned face of his guard. “I’m fine.”

Kangin did not seem convinced but wisely, he said nothing. They continued walking in silence till they reached the music room.

“I don’t know why I let Ryeowook talk me into this,” Jongwoon sighed as he stared at the door.

“But you like singing and music.”

“That’s beside the point,” Jongwoon argued, glaring at Kangin now. “You know I don’t like unnecessary attention.”

Kangin rolled his eyes. “You’re really saying such things, after the stunt you pulled yesterday?”

“T-that’s different!" Jongwoon retorted defensively. "At least Siwon-ssi still has no idea who I really am.”

At this, Kangin’s eyes narrowed. “That is what he claims. As your guard, may I remind you to be more discerning, Your Highness?”

“And as my oldest friend, you know better why I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Kangin’s jaw clenched, and Jongwoon knew he’d hit the other at his soft spot. Kangin’s family had been retainers to the royal family for almost a century, every able-bodied son serving in the capacity as personal guards. They were the same age, so naturally they grew up together, Kangin’s role as Jongwoon’s guard determined since young. Aside from his brothers, Kangin was the only other person who knew him the best. He’d make a poor friend indeed if he didn’t understand what Jongwoon meant.

“Just be careful, is all I ask.”

Jongwoon smiled fondly at his sullen-faced friend. "You're not jealous, are you? Rest assured, Kangin-ah, you're still my harbor; Siwon-ssi is but a passing ship, one that I rarely get to experience."

"Y-you... stop spouting nonsense!” Kangin snapped, looking flustered. “Just go in, will you?"

"You're not sitting in as well?"

"I have a sparring session with Kibum. I'll see you later."

Jongwoon watched Kangin leave, then turned his attention to the door. He really wished he could be spared from the activity, but he'd never been able to say no to his baby brother. 

Except for participating in the duet; that he'd been able to resist thus far.

Taking a deep breath, he schooled his features to one that made him appear cold and uninterested, and pushed open the door.

Stepping inside, despite his reservation, Jongwoon was instantly comforted. The music room was one of his favorite sanctuaries in the palace, the sight of which was always a soothing balm to his soul.

At his entrance, a figure who was seated in one of the armchairs stood up quickly, giving a deep bow.

"Your Highness! Good morning!"

Jongwoon stifled a sigh as he approached the seating area. Where was Ryeowook? Why was that boy not here yet? He really did not want to deal with this person on his own but it seemed he had to.

All Jongwoon knew was that the person was a singer with a circus troupe. He had missed the performance during the ball, having joined his brothers just as it came to an end. But this person must be talented, for Ryeowook had only high praises for his singing. 

Now what was the singer's name again? Ryeowook did mention it to him but he’d forgotten. And at the luncheon yesterday, he wasn’t paying much attention either; he didn't even want to join in the first place. 

But since Heechul had ordered him to -- and annoyingly, his brother was now a king which meant his words were practically law -- there was no way Jongwoon could refuse. However, he had tuned out most of the conversation at the table, partly because he was more anxious about the meeting with Siwon, and also because he did not wish to see strangers gawking at him.

Clearing his throat as he sat down on a settee, he said, "Yes, well, good morning. You may have a seat."

The singer straightened so quickly it startled Jongwoon for a bit. He found himself gazing up at a young man, perhaps about Ryeowook’s age, good-looking with big doe-like eyes, and those eyes were staring at him in shock.

Jongwoon felt a familiar sickening sensation bubbling in his chest. This was why he hated having others’ attention on him. All they ever saw was a prince who looked so different from his brothers.

His frustration must have shown, because the other suddenly blinked, looking like he just came out of a trance. “Oh, I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude!” He bowed his head. “P-please forgive me! I was just surprised because I was expecting Prince Ryeowook. He didn’t mention you’d be joining.”

The young man sounded earnest enough. Jongwoon clenched his fists, trying to calm the sensation in his chest. “It’s alright. Just… sit down.” After the other did so, he asked, “What is your name?”

“Oh… it’s Kyuhyun, Your Highness.”

Yes, he recalled now that was the name Ryeowook had mentioned.

“Good morning! Oh, how wonderful; everyone is here!” a cheerful voice rang out just then. Speak of the devil.

Jongwoon eyed his brother who approached them with a sunny smile. After exchanging greetings with Kyuhyun, Ryeowook joined him on the settee.

“What madcap scheme are you trying to pull?”

Ryeowook looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. “Whatever do you mean, hyungnim?”

“Apparently Kyuhyun-ssi wasn’t aware I’d be joining in,” Jongwoon said, glancing at the other who kept his gaze down.

“Oh, that? Well, since I didn’t know for certain if you’d be joining, I didn’t see the need to let him know,” Ryeowook said airily. “Kyuhyun-ssi, were you shocked?”

Kyuhyun looked up, eyes wide. “Oh, yes, a little.” He cast a sheepish glance to Jongwoon. “I’m afraid I was rather rude to His Highness.”

“Is that so? Then as a punishment, you must sing for us.”

“I’m sorry?” Kyuhyun was saying, just as Jongwoon turned to stare at his brother, who was smiling a little too widely. 

Ryeowook was unfazed. The little minx simply got up from his seat and headed to the piano. “Come, Kyuhyun-ssi, let us hear you sing. Jongwoonie hyungnim missed your performance at the ball, so this is a good time to let him hear your beautiful voice.”

Kyuhyun and he exchanged looks; the singer was blushing, clearly flustered by the request. Jongwoon made a mental note to give Ryeowook an earful later. But for now, he felt compelled to assure the young man who seemed like he’d like nothing more than to make an escape; he understood the feeling too well.

“He’s always been mischievous,” Jongwoon said, loud enough only for Kyuhyun to hear as Ryeowook started tuning the piano. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

The singer looked surprised at his suggestion. But then his demeanor changed, and he appeared more composed. “Would you… would you allow me to sing for you?”

Jongwoon blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

Kyuhyun still looked flustered but maintained his composure. “I do not mind singing but I’ll only sing before a willing audience. So if Your Highness does not wish to listen, I will respectfully decline Prince Ryeowook’s request and ask for a different punishment instead.”

It felt like déjà vu. He’d heard a similar speech just two nights ago. How was it possible that he’d crossed paths with another person who was just as self-assured and willing to be taken to task? For the first time, Jongwoon took a closer look at the young man before him.

Although dressed in a simple commoner’s garb of long-sleeved shirt matched with a dark brown sleeveless doublet and pants, the way Kyuhyun held himself was almost as if he was of a genteel upbringing. His doe-like eyes watched Jongwoon in a wary but steady way, and only the high colors in his cheeks gave the indication of his state of unease.

_Another passing ship?_

There was only one way to find out. “Tell me, what was the first thing that came to your mind when you knew I was the king’s brother?”

His question caught the other off guard, as intended. Kyuhyun was stunned, but soon after he frowned, clearly confused. "The first thing I thought of?" he repeated.

"Yes."

The singer hesitated, gnawing on his lower lip. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, but the only thing I remember thinking was that you looked… uncomfortable." 

_Uncomfortable._

How curious and unexpected. When others would've thought him different or fascinating, this person saw the state he was in instead.

Jongwoon had long learnt to trust his instincts. And right now, he was starting to feel an inexplicable, yet familiar, sense of ease. 

“Well, in that case,” he said as he got to his feet, “you may sing for me.”

Jongwoon decided the flabbergasted look on Kyuhyun’s face was something he wouldn’t mind seeing from time to time.

***

Glossary:

retainers - a dependant or follower of someone of rank

genteel upbringing - having an aristocratic quality or relating to the gentry or upper class

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 2Woon heart is happy; their interactions here is inspired by Lee Gon and Jo Yeong in The King: Eternal Monarch (for the record, if I can only ever meet 2 K-celebs, aside from Yesung, the other would be Woo Dohwan - I miss his acting so much, sobz)


	9. (viii) - The Little Prince

*******

[ _**Get your spell** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/burn-floor-burn-floor-english-translation.html)

[ _**It spreads on your fingertips** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/burn-floor-burn-floor-english-translation.html)

[ _**Get your light** _ ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/burn-floor-burn-floor-english-translation.html)

\- Burn The Floor -

* * *

\- xxx -

It was a sham.

He had been tricked by the royal family of Formosus.

Kyuhyun had no words, staring at the beaming prince who’d just finished singing and playing the piano. What was he even needed for? Prince Ryeowook’s voice was beautiful and soaring, so crystal clear that it made him think it was an actual angel singing. And his playing was flawless, long fingers flitting gracefully but confidently across the ivory keys. 

He glanced at Prince Jongwoon, who was smiling fondly at his brother, and for a moment he was taken in by the sight.

“How was my singing, Kyuhyun-ssi?”

Kyuhyun turned back to the third prince with a deadpan expression. “Honestly, I don’t see why you’d want to receive lessons from me, Your Highness. You have a beautiful singing voice.”

Ryeowook laughed. “I’m glad to know the confidence I have in my own singing wasn’t misplaced. But Kyuhyun-ssi, what I need from you is guidance on how to perform. Singing beautifully isn’t a problem; projecting and having stage presence is.”

To that, Kyuhyun agreed. “In that case, I will do my best to guide you.”

“Excellent! Now, it’s your turn to sing. The song should be easy enough for someone as experienced as you, am I right?”

The third prince was indeed mischievous, as Prince Jongwoon said. He didn’t want Kyuhyun to sing the song he’d performed at the ball. Instead, he wanted Kyuhyun to sing a song he composed himself, and so he had performed it first. Now that Kyuhyun had heard the song, he was confident he could pull it off. The notes were simple enough and the lyrics were written on the scoresheet as well.

It was a test of his musicality, he knew. And if Prince Ryeowook thought he’d be cowed by the challenge, he was going to prove he could do it better; Kyuhyun had always been competitive that way.

And of course, there was an added boon of a chance to impress Prince Jongwoon. 

Truthfully, Kyuhyun did not understand why he said what he said earlier to the royal. Why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut and agree to sing as Prince Ryeowook instructed? When a person in power gives a command, isn’t it natural to just obey?

But in hindsight, he was glad he stood his ground. Somehow in doing so, it made Prince Jongwoon soften his attitude towards him. And then there was that strange question thrown at him by the prince. It had bothered him, admittedly. Was Prince Jongwoon aware of the rumors about him? But even so, why would he want to know what Kyuhyun’s thought was? It didn’t make any sense to him but he was glad his honesty seemed to pay off yet again, with the prince agreeing to hear him sing.

Kyuhyun made a show of cracking his knuckles. “Then allow me to demonstrate what years of performing looks like,” he said, grinning widely. It might seem inappropriate to be joking as such with royalty but he didn’t think these two would mind.

As expected, Prince Ryeowook laughed; even Prince Jongwoon looked amused, a half-smile playing at his lips. 

The mood suitably lightened, Kyuhyun took over the piano from Prince Ryeowook. He went through the scoresheet three times, registering the notes and remembering the flow of the song, humming the lyrics under his breath.

Then he closed his eyes, cleared his mind, slowed down his heartbeat; he was ready.

Opening his eyes, he took a deep breath and started singing without accompaniment. 

_Your words, your face, I can’t figure it out_

_The hardest thing in the world is to gain your trust_

Then he started playing, gently building up the music.

_If you train me and tame me_

_Do you think we’ll never be apart?_

_Would we have been best friends?_

_Making a heart that is like the wind stay with me_

_Is such a hard thing I know_

_But I won’t say anything, I’m just waiting for you_

Pause.

_The Little Prince told me_

_That gaining someone’s heart_

_Is the hardest thing to do, come to me_

_The Little Prince said to me_

_It might be sad right now_

_But we’re never gonna be apart_

_That you’re going to want to laugh with me_

Kyuhyun kept singing, eyes on the scoresheet. With each verse, he became more and more immersive, and when he reached the soaring bridge, he did not hold back, letting his emotions flow.

_You are the only person_

_For me in this world_

_I’ll be your one and only friend_

_The reason the rose is so precious_

_Is that it tries too hard to bloom_

He hit the high notes effortlessly. As he paused to catch his breath, to rein back his emotions for the closing, he glanced up, looking straight at Prince Jongwoon.

The royal met his gaze, his expression unreadable. But Kyuhyun didn't allow it to faze him. He kept on singing, and when it ended, he was met with silence.

Unperturbed, Kyuhyun stood up and gave a bow. He knew he nailed the song and the silence was just surprise on his audience’s end.

"I hate you, Kyuhyun-ssi," Prince Ryeowook suddenly said, and for a moment he was seized with fear, confidence melting, since offending a royal would have dire consequences. What did he do?

But then the prince crossed his arms, looking petulant. "You're the second person who sang this song as if it was your own."

That was high praise indeed, and Kyuhyun was humbled. Calming down, he dared a smile. "Who's the first person then?"

Prince Ryeowook pouted. "Jongwoon hyungnim, of course. I mentioned it before, didn't I? I'm good but my brother… I reckon even _you_ will admit he's unmatchable."

"You…" the second prince sighed as he lightly flicked a finger at his brother's cheek, the gesture affectionate instead of a scolding. "Stop saying such things."

"Why should I when it's the truth. Why don't you let Kyuhyun-ssi decide?"

At this, Prince Jongwoon frowned sharply; Kyuhyun instinctively flinched, because the royal suddenly looked dangerous, as if he would lose his temper.

But Prince Ryeowook seemed oblivious. "Don't you want to hear him sing, Kyuhyun-ssi?" 

_Of course!_ Kyuhyun wanted to say. If Prince Ryeowook was already singing like an angel, it was only natural then to be curious as to what his older brother would sound like with that soft, husky baritone.

But Kyuhyun would much prefer to stay alive. He could feel Prince Jongwoon's sharp gaze upon him, and decided it was best to keep his eyes on the mischievous third prince instead.

“It’d be an honor, indeed, Your Highness. But just as I’d prefer singing for a willing audience, I’d also prefer to hear a person sing from their heart.”

Prince Ryeowook raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Hmm… that is quite fair, I suppose.”

Kyuhyun breathed an inward sigh of relief. He dared to look at Prince Jongwoon, who seemed appeased by his words, no longer wearing a dangerous frown. In fact, he was looking at Kyuhyun with something akin to respect.

Crisis averted, Kyuhyun knew he had to take back control of the situation before the third prince could cause further mischief. He was a paid professional, after all. “Well then, shall we proceed with the lesson?” 

“Indeed we shall, but would both of you excuse me for a moment?” Prince Ryeowook said, and without waiting for a reply, he was already moving towards the door. “I need to freshen up for a bit. I shall ring for refreshments as well.”

If Kyuhyun didn't know any better, it'd seemed as if Prince Ryeowook wanted to leave them alone for a bit. However, it didn't make any sense for him to do so. But Kyuhyun let the stray thought slide; he had a bigger worry now. An awkward silence had ensued as he found himself alone again with the second prince. He looked down, his mind going blank, unable to think of anything to say as he stood stiffly by the piano. Where did his confidence go?

“I enjoyed your singing.”

Startled, Kyuhyun looked up to see Prince Jongwoon gazing past him, presumably at the view outside the windows. “I -- thank you, Your Highness. I'm glad.”

“When Ryeowook sings, it reminds me of spring, of blooming flowers, blue skies and children’s laughter,” the prince went on, gaze softening, a small smile playing at his lips. “His singing is hopeful, joyful, full of life. Yours reminds me of autumn. I see orange-red hues, fallen leaves, and sitting by the fireplace. Your singing is warm, comforting, like being hugged by a parent or perhaps a lover.”

Kyuhyun felt as if his very breath was stolen from him. It was the most beautiful compliment he’d ever received on his singing. Something deep in his heart stirred but he didn’t know what it was. But one thing he knew for certain was that he was going to cherish the prince’s words forever.

Prince Jongwoon turned to look at him, and if he saw how affected Kyuhyun was, he made no mention of it. Instead, he asked, "How long have you been with the circus?"

Kyuhyun took a moment to compose himself. "My whole life," he replied, his voice sounded embarrassingly raspy to his ears. He cleared his throat slightly. "That is, I was born in the circus. My mother was a herbalist and a shaman with the troupe."

"Was?"

"She passed away a few years ago."

Prince Jongwoon nodded, expression one of shared sympathetic understanding. Kyuhyun had learned from Eunhyuk the queen had passed away for almost a decade now, and the king's death was six months ago. "Did she sing as well?"

The royal didn't ask about his father, which Kyuhyun was glad for. He never knew the man and his mother always claimed she didn't know who he was either. Growing up in the circus, such was the fact of life but Kyuhyun doubted outsiders would understand.

"A little. But she'd always said singing was my gift, as well as my ability to train animals."

Prince Jongwoon cocked his head, looking interested now. "Yes, Ryeowook did mention you had dancing doves for your performance. Could you train a horse, perhaps?"

Kyuhyun blinked, caught off guard by the question. “A horse?”

“Yes, mine. Leo is a big bully, really. I'd love for you to instruct him to trouble me less often."

The prince smiled then, a little playfully, and Kyuhyun felt as if he was looking at a completely different person. _He really should smile more often…_

His errant thought nearly made him miss the prince's next words. "-- you be able to?”

“I… well, I could give it a try.”

Thankfully, Prince Ryeowook entered the room just then, his cheerful voice ringing forth.

"Dear all, I have returned! And refreshments are on the way."

Prince Jongwoon rolled his eyes at his brother's theatrics. Kyuhyun stifled a smile as he turned to welcome the third prince.

It was time for the first lesson to commence proper.

***

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Ryeowook's The Little Prince. This song fits so perfectly in this, haha... I honestly didn't know the lyrics before and was looking through KRY's solo and group discography and bam, this song just says, pick me!
> 
> So just a heads up, that's it for KyuSung for now. We shall be back with Siwon in the next chapter. 


End file.
